Broken Arrow
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: She knew him before he became a hero; she loved him long before then too. 1st year through to 7th. Please R


**Author's Note: **Yes; this is me writing another Harry Potter story. A one-shot Neville one actually. I was thinking about it when I was on the bus reading 'Deathly Hallows' this morning.  
So without further adieu- 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my oc.

**Please review!  
**

_I. Sometimes looks are deceiving. Yet at the same time, they can tell you everything._

You knew him before he became the hero.

Before he became 'Professor Longbottom'. 

You knew (and always will know) him as the nervous and scared boy with the Trevor the toad.

He stutters as he asks you if you've seen a toad hopping about anywhere. He's so nervous that you can't help but hide a laugh from him. You can't blame him at all though because you know how nervous he is due to the fact that you're the exact same; yet you're better at hiding it then he is. It's your first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and up until now; you've never known the magical lifestyle. 

He introduces himself as Neville Longbottom and you shake his hand, feeling the sweaty palms of his hand in your own.  
You tell him that you're Candice Raynor; and that you couldn't believe it when you got your letter. He smiles at you and asks you if you're a muggleborn; he then tells you its what they call people with non magic parents. And that's exactly what you are. You take it in your stride. You're a muggleborn, and you're damn proud of it.  
You offer to help him search for his toad, and he happily accepts your offer. 

It's the year of the Philosophers stones, three headed dogs, and new friends.

You're both placed in Gryffindor, which you're surprised about when you hear about what brave and loyal people go into that house. Yet you can't help but feel pride inside your chest when you remember the talking hat telling you how you're destined for greater things then you realise. 

Harry Potter is sorted into your house and you're confused; Neville isn't though and he tells you the story of a baby who defeated the darkest wizard ever known. The boy sitting next to you; whom you later find is the quiddich captain Oliver Wood, tells you that you shouldn't be afraid of 'You-Know-Who' because he's dead, and he's confident that he's not coming back.  
You're not too sure about that. 

You and Harry become acquainted, yet not like you and Neville. You both become attached at the hip. You both help during the torment of potions with Professor Snape while you exceed and charms and he exceeds at herpetology. You're quickly best friends. Something you thought you would never have.

And before long; it's the end of the year and you're both parting ways at Kings Cross station. You wished for the year never to end; you leave behind the new friends you made for the summer. 

_Not everyone's going to accept you for you._

As soon as the summer was finished; you were back on the Hogwarts Express making your way to a place not even your dreams can describe.  
You're trying to find your friends from last year only to realise that two aren't there. Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley. Shrugging, you turn around and continue trying to find a place to sit. A black backpack is hanging over your shoulder, filled with books and things to keep your mind occupied from the usually boring trip. 

Neville sees you and embraces you in a hug. It's now that you realise for the first time that this is comforting; it feels almost like home. He tells you about his summer; about how he and his Gran went to a quiddich match. You feel envious because you can't do that; your father doesn't like you having magic, yet your mother makes sure you study, she makes sure you embrace it. 

He asks if you're going home for Christmas and you don't know. You want to stay at Hogwarts for as long as you can, because there, it's as if all your dreams are going to come true. As if your deepest and darkest desires are going to come at any moment.  
It's like anything's possible there. 

You realise now though; if you knew then what you know now, you would have thrown all your magic to hell. Tell everyone to fight their own war and leave you out of it. You would tell the sorting hat that it was wrong, you're not brave and you're not loyal.  
But you don't because you're only twelve. You're twelve and the world is at your feet. 

You're twelve and there's a sparkle in you're eye which you wish would never leave. 

The Chamber of Secrets open and Neville is scared for you. Muggleborns are getting petrified and you tell him for the first time that you're scared.  
He walks you to every class, he stays with you during dinner and walks around with you.  
He protects you.

But everyone turns their back at least once. 

And that's what happened. You forget that you're supposed to wait for him and walk back to the common room, you look out the window and you see a reflection behind you. A large yellow eye staring at you.  
It all goes black. 

You wake to the smiling faces of your professors looking down at you. Your throat hurts and your head aches. You're confused about what happened but it soon becomes clear when you see Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater climbing out of their own beds. 

You walk through the door and see Hermione hugging Harry and Ron while you search the crowd for your friend. The one friend who's stuck by you.  
You grin at him as he stands up and you hug him. You're scared that if you let go he'll vanish. Like it's a dream. All you can hear is him apologising to you. Telling you how sorry he is for letting this happen. You slap his arm and sit down; filling your plate with food and staring at Neville out of the corner of your eye. 

You can't ask for a better best friend then him. 

_Some things are best left kept to yourself._

You think it happened over the summer. 

One day you see him and it's like you're finally recognising him. You don't see the pudgy boy anymore, you can see a handsome awkward boy.  
He's not shy around you of course but something changes inside you which makes you shy around him. When he hugs you now it's different, when he smiles at you it's changed.  
You wonder if it's for the better.

So you've distanced yourself this year. 

In DADA you have a new professor, Remus Lupin his name is. He's brilliant and you want him to stay; he teaches you things that the last muppet of a professor didn't. You like how he makes the classes fun, how he brings them to life for you. You're never bored.  
But when you look at Neville, he's slightly flustered from the Boggart and you smile inwardly. Butterflies erupt in your stomach and it's a feeling you don't want. 

Especially for your best friend. 

When the Boggart changes for you, you don't know what to do to make it go away. You have a spell, you have a wand. But you freeze.  
There in front of you is your mother, beaten to death by your father. You know this situation is fully plausible. Considering what you've witnessed during your thirteen years of living with them. 

After class Professor Lupin keeps you back and tells you that if you ever need to talk, he's there. He tells you that Neville looked almost as scared as you did. He says it in a tone as if he knows something you don't.  
You leave without another word to find the said boy waiting for you. 

One look at your face and he brings you into a hug. Tears you try to keep at bay have now fallen. Memories and feelings you want to keep buried have surfaced and he never once lets you go while you cling to him.  
You know people are looking at you; yet you can't be bothered caring. Not now. 

It's the sympathetic glances you get from the people who saw the Boggart and the snide remarks from the Slytherins which make you angry, the small things which make you hate everyone more then you already do.  
Neville is the only exception of course. Because he'll never hurt you.  
You're thirteen and heartbroken. You wish you knew something different. 

One day; when everyones at Hogsmede and you're back in the common room. Neville sits down and tells you about his parents. About how they were tortured into insanity by a Death Eater. And that every Christmas he visits them. He tells you that he can't understand what it's like to live in your kind of situation; but what he can do is try and help you through it. Talk to you about it when you have no one else. 

That Christmas; you meet Neville's parents for the first time.

_The strength always lies deep within you._

Fourth year is when everything changes. 

The Tri-Wizard tournament is a Hogwarts and you'd want nothing more then to enter it. Neville says that you're completely mad; and tell him that you know.  
You think of all the things that you would like to do with the prize money. Maybe take your mother away from your father. Your stomach sinks at the thought.

She would never leave him. She loves him too much. She's told you that before when you plead with her to do so. The nights when you hold you little sister on the top of the stairs, covering hear ears with your hands so she can't hear the screaming or the sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

You hate yourself because you can't protect her.

She's lost her innocence before she even had it. 

Neville understands your sombre mood; he always does. It's almost like he reads you mind when he tells you suddenly that it's going to be okay.  
It's those moments that you long for; when it's just him and you by the lake. Him with his pants rolled up around his knees picking at new plants in the water while you're sitting on the bank laughing at him. Writing down all your fears and wishes. 

It's almost the perfect moment. The butterflies never lessen around him, the blushing never ceases, and sometimes you stutter around him like you're once again eleven.  
He smiles at you and it's like the whole area around him brightens a bit more; when he talks to you you feel like things might just be okay.

He invites you over for Christmas; he knows that you don't want to be home for it but you shake your head. God you want to be with him for Christmas. You don't want to stay awake holding you little sister again while your parents fight. You decline because you realise that you have to protect her; you _need_ to protect her. She's only eight years old. 

You also need to protect your mother from the beast which lingers in the house every day. 

The Yule ball is almost perfect. 

_Almost._

You feel beautiful for the first time in your life. A nice, elegant pale pink dress with skin coloured high heels. Your dark brown hair is flowing around your shoulders in ringlets; your eyes are covered in black make-up.  
The boy who's asked you to the ball isn't the one you want to be with; yet you still try and enjoy yourself. 

The one you want to be with is dancing with Ginny Weasley. You're completely envious of her; and the way she looks up at him makes your stomach drop to it's lowest pit.  
Your date kisses you on the dance floor and it's your first kiss. It's brilliant; not mind spinning. But good non the less. Some undescribable look is on Neville's face when you look at him.  
You both end the year not speaking to each other.

_Sometimes words aren't needed._

Dumbledore's Army. 

God; how two words could bring so much hope and joy into one's life. You and Neville still haven't spoken since the Yule Ball and you don't know why. You don't know what you've done wrong. You've spent all holidays wondering yet couldn't even think of anything.  
You see him every day, at the meetings; yet your eyes never meet, the smiles' are never on your faces and you feel so broken and empty without him. 

The spells are simple; the spells Harry teach us. They're simple enough yet so hard to master. Your partonus, you've finally realised, is a bear. You find it fitting for your life.  
Harry inspires everyone you've noticed. The way he speaks, the way he makes everyone feel better when they're at their worst.  
Voldemort's back and for the first time ever; you're no longer scared. 

Neville even manages to disarm someone for the first time and everyone gathers around him, congratulating him. He looks up and for a moment, your eyes finally meet. A small smile tugs at his lips and you nod at him; telling him well done without words. He smiles again and turns back to his partner. 

The Department of Mysteries and the Death Eaters.  
You've never felt fear so much then you did at that moment. Yet he's right there by your side; his wand pointed at the Death Eater which threatened you and tortured his parents.  
Bellatrix Lestrange. 

His arm's wrapped around your waist like he's protecting you from them. Like he's ready to jump in front of any spell which is about to be thrown.

There's tingles where his fingers are splayed across your hip; you vaguely feel the blood trickling down your top lip from your nose. It's bleeding heavily yet you do nothing to stop it. You can't find the strength to. 

Then there's a shout of 'Now' and spells are thrown from your wands at the shelves. Neville's fingers lace thorough your own as he pulls you through the dark corridors. Spells are thrown from your wand as you follow the other's through the building. Death Eaters on your tail. 

You're being held with a wand to your throat; the wand tip pressing so hard into your Adams apple that it's almost hard to breathe.  
Neville is directly across from you and he's looking at you with pleading eyes; telling you that he's sorry. He's so sorry for everything.  
You nod once and you can see his shoulders untense ever so slightly. You don't know what's going on around you cause all you can see is the boy; no _man_, who's captured you whole heart, mind and soul. The one person who's been there since it all began five years ago. 

You're fifteen and you've realised that you've fallen in love with your best friend. 

When you both arrive back at school; when the fire in the common room's almost died out and your once broken nose is now healed, a nervous looking Neville Longbottom comes down from his room and sits down next to you. He picks up your hand and laces his fingers through your own and holds it tightly. 

You rest your head on his shoulder while his rests on your head. No words needed to be spoken that night as they both fell asleep on the deep red couch by the fire.

_VI_. _It's the words which are left unsaid which breaks people's hearts._

With screams echoing around you; it almost seems surreal. 

If you weren't sure of the hand clenching and unclenching your own; you would probably think this was someone's idea of a sick joke.  
You can't feel the tears which are falling down your cheeks, you can't get rid of the lump in your throat as you see the boy of Albus Dumbledore laying in the middle of the yard. Underneath the astronomy tower. 

You haven't felt so much grief and anger in your life; it's suffocating you. You want to run away; turn away from the scene before you and will it out of your mind. But you can't.  
So instead you follow suit of so many hundred students and raise your wand. A small light emitting from the tip. 

And you vow at this point; that you will fight, that you're going to help destroy the people who did this. Your going to fight for the things you've tried to hard to protect. 

He's right there; once again he's beside you. It's almost as though he's holding you up. Tears are in his eyes, his face is in a frown; but you can't correct it. No matter how much you want to. No matter how many times you have before in the past. You can't correct the frown on his face. It just doesn't seem right. 

His eyes seem hallow; like he also can't believe what's happening here. But before you know it, his hands are on your cheeks, wiping away the tears. He smiled grimly and tells you that he doesn't like it when you cry. It's a horrible way of trying to get you to smile, but you try to anyway. 

The dark mark is high in the sky; mocking you.  
Laughing at the fact that its creators can take away the most important man in the wizarding world. 

It's been three days since his death and you're walking towards Hogsmede station with your friends. Neville's holding his plant while you're carrying your backpack. You can feel your stomach clench as you walk closer towards the gleaming red train.  
Neville asks if you're coming over for the summer and you reply that you don't know. That you'll owl him when you know for sure.

He smiles at you at you as you both board the train. Luna Lovegood looks at you with a small smile on her face as Neville tries to find a compartment.  
You like Luna; she's different, easy to get along with. You both had the weird factor about you both which makes you get along so well. 

Sliding into an empty compartment; Neville looks at you and smiles. While you smile back; you can't help but wonder if the events of this year will change the way of the future. 

Neville looks at you and as if he knows what you're thinking; he tells you that he hopes not.  
He grabs you hand and squeezes it.

You realise that he's just as scared as you.

_Sometimes you need to grab something before someone else does._

The war was over. 

The war was won.

You're standing near the back wall; your eyes are tired and worn; your hair matted with blood from a head wound you got from fighting. 

Cheers echo through out the castle, throughout the wizarding world you'd imagine. People are surrounding Harry Potter. Just like people are surrounding Neville.  
They're congratulating him; they're hugging him and calling him a hero. He's beaming; you've never seen him look like that before; he's glowing.

Gryffindor courage.

You laugh at that thought. You remember when he was the shy boy who lost his toad. Now he's a hero among his people.  
You turn around and walk out of the hall unnoticed. The cold wind is cooling the stinging of your wounds. The sun is slowly rising over the lake as you lean against a broken archway. 

The pain is almost unbearable on your leg as you take your weight off it. You haven't spoken to Neville once since you both came to the castle.  
You were going to tell him that you loved him when you saw him too; yet you were called away to fight. You both were.  
You didn't see each other until now. And still then you don't think he saw you. 

You breath out and close your eyes momentarily. 

You feel a presence next to you as you open your eyes. He's standing there next to you; more nervous looking then he's ever looked before.  
He shuffles on his feet and asks if you're okay. 

You shrug a shoulder and ask the same. He replies that he's been better.

Tapping your foot you look over at him and see him looking back at you. 

'I love you' You whisper to him as you look down at your feet. 

Two fingers raise your head to look back at the dirt and blood covered man 'I love you too' 

A warm set of lips settled on to your own. 

A smile plastered on your face as he deepens the kiss. 

Yeah; that's Gryffindor courage.

_Nineteen years later..._

You look around the all too familiar platform; your eyes searching through the crowds of students and their parents.  
Eyes land on the all too familiar form of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley; "Long time no see" You shout at them as you walk over to them; a small girl around eleven following you. 

"Hiya Candice. How are you?" Hermione said as she hugged you. 

You shrug and smile "Same old. You know. Myra's first year" You drag the little girl who was hiding behind your legs out in front of you; your hands on her shoulders.  
The small girl with braided hair smiled and waved shyly. The three adults waved back as Myra clung on to your pants. 

"Expecting again Candice" Harry asks as he points to your rounded stomach. 

You raise an eyebrow at him and smirked "Well spotted. But yeah, I am. Three more months. Can't wait" You sarcastically remarked as the train let out a whistle.  
You push Myra towards the train and gave her a kiss on the cheek "No you behave you behave yourself. If you don't I will know about it" You warn the smaller girl. 

"Yes Mum" She rolls her eyes at you as she gives you a hug. 

"Give your father my love won't you" You say to her as she pulls apart and starts to make her way towards the train. 

"Yes Mum" Myra called out as she ran to the train and climbed on board. 

A hand on her shoulder makes you look to your left; Hermione looked at you with a tight smile "She'll be fine. Neville will keep her in line"  
You nod and look back at the train which was pulling away "That's what worries me. He can be just as bad as her sometimes" You dryly remark as the vanishes from sight. 

You look down at the diamond ring and the gold band in front of it; the ones on your left hand; and down to your stomach; your hands resting on it. 

"Three more months of peace" You say to Ginny and Harry as you look back at them. 

Ginny looks at you as you all walk back towards the cars "Neville going to be back for the birth?" She asks politely. 

"Do you honestly think he'll miss the birth of his son?" You ask with a smile on your face as you walk through the barrier.

You continue to smile as you walk back to the car.  
Nineteen years after the war; and life was perfect.


End file.
